joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Seaseme Street Superstars
Seaseme Street is the greatest PBS show in the world for everyone. Team Seaseme Street 'Grover' Grover is a Sesame Street character who describes himself as a "cute, furry little monster". Grover rarely uses contractions when speaking, giving him a distinctive vocal pattern, in comparison to many other television characters. His character is multi-talented, taking on many different roles and professions throughout the series' run. 'Kermit the Frog' Kermit the Frog, arguably Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, was the star and host of The Muppet Show, played a significant role on Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. He continues to star in the Muppet movies and makes numerous TV appearances. 'Big Bird' Big Bird is an 8-foot, 2-inch yellow bird who lives on Sesame Street. Since Sesame Street premiered in 1969, Big Bird has entertained millions of pre-school children and their parents with his wide-eyed wondering at the world. Big Bird is also a bird who makes friends easily. 'Elmo' Elmo is a furry red Muppet monster with an orange nose. He is self-described as 3-and-a-half years old, and refers to himself almost entirely in the third person. The character proved to be immensely popular with toddlers that in 1998, he was given his own full segment on Sesame Street, called "Elmo's World." Starting in season 43, a new Elmo-centered segment titled "Elmo the Musical" airs in its place. 'Zoe' Zoe is a three-year-old[1] orange monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in Season 25. She was designed in her color to complement Elmo,[2] who was gaining popularity at the time of her introduction. Zoe was created to help balance what was then a predominately male cast of Muppets on the series.[3] 'Cookie Monster' Cookie Monster is a voracious monster and one of the main characters on Sesame Street. Covered with blue fur and possessing a pair of googly eyes, Cookie Monster has an insatiable appetite. As his name implies, his primary craving is cookies, but he can (and often does) consume anything and everything, from apples and pie to letters, flatware, and hubcaps. When Cookie Monster eats something, he makes a very distinct, loud munching "noise", often interpreted as "OMM-nom-nom-nom..." 'Bert' Bert is Ernie's best friend and roommate on Sesame Street. The pair share the basement apartment at 123 Sesame Street. In contrast to the practical-joking, extroverted Ernie, Bert is serious, studious, and tries to make sense of his friend's actions. His own passions include reading Boring Stories, collecting paper clips and bottle caps (especially the rare Figgy Fizz), consuming oatmeal, and studying pigeons. While Ernie's best companion outside of Bert is Rubber Duckie, Bert has his pet pigeon, Bernice. True to his detail-oriented, organized mind, Bert is president of the National Association of W Lovers. Unfortunately for Bert, his nose has come off of his face on a number of occasions. He has a distinctive, bleating laugh. 'Ernie' Ernie has been one of the stars of Sesame Street since its first episode in 1969. Ernie and his best friend Bert share the basement apartment at 123 Sesame Street. Together they form a comic duo that is one of the program's centerpieces, with Ernie acting the role of the naïve trouble-maker and Bert the world-weary foil. 'Rosita' Rosita is a turquoise, Spanish-speaking monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in 1991 (Season 23). Hailing from Mexico, her full name is Rosita, la Monstrua de las Cuevas (Rosita, the Monster of the Caves).[1][2] She is the second bilingual Muppet to ever appear on the show, speaking both English and Spanish. The first was Osvaldo the Grouch. She is good friends with Zoe, Elmo, Telly Monster and Abby Cadabby. 'Telly Monster' Telly was initially conceived as a monster obsessed with watching television; his name is short for Television Monster. In his early appearances on Sesame Street, Telly had antennas coming out of the top of his head, and his eyes would whirl around when he watched TV. A segment of his first appearance appears on the Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days DVD set. This one-note personality, along with the antennas and whirling eyes, was soon dropped, and Telly became the worrying, easily frustrated character he remains today (however, in the Talk, Listen, Connect episode Deployments, he is still shown to be an expert on TV and computers). 'Baby Bear' Baby Bear originally appeared as a generic bear on Sesame Street in 1990. He made his first appearance as Baby Bear in a 1991 episode, hiding from his nemesis Goldilocks, who kept annoying him. 'Mr. Snuffleupagus' Mr. Snuffleupagus is a full-bodied Muppet character who lives with his family in a cave just off of Sesame Street. Snuffleupagus is his species as well as his last name. 'Oscar the Grouch' Oscar the Grouch is a furry, green Grouch who lives in a trash can on Sesame Street, in between 123 Sesame Street and Big Bird's nest. In fact, he loves trash so much that he's rarely seen outside of his trash can. His trademark song, explaining his passion for refuse, is "I Love Trash". 'Abby Cadabby' Abby Cadabby is a three-year-old fairy-in-training who lives on Sesame Street. She made her debut in 2006, in the first episode of Sesame Street’s 37th season, when she moved into the neighborhood and met some of the Street's residents. On the day of her debut, her wand broke; Big Bird told her to take her wand to the Fix-It Shop where Maria would fix it. Starting in season 40, she received her own CGI-animated segment, Abby's Flying Fairy School. 'Count von Count' Count von Count is a mysterious but friendly vampire-like Muppet on Sesame Street who is meant to parody Bela Lugosi's portrayal of Count Dracula. He first appeared on the show in the Season 4 premiere in 1972, counting blocks in a sketch with Bert and Ernie. Category:PBS Category:American Cartoon Category:1969 series debut Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Rated G